Silverwing's Destiny
by Willowhaze
Summary: Silverwing is a normal kind she-cat, but when Sparklestar announces her as deputy, she doesn't know whether to take the honorable offering and the pawfull of duty or not. For once in her life she has come to a unpredictable challenging choice with a immense destiny awaiting. Starclan foretells her: Other cats don't decide your destiny for you, you make it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

I-Silverkit

'Mouse?' Silverkit thought. 'Did I just scent a mouse?' She opened one eye. Her brothers were batting at a brown fur ball. She wasn't going to let Spottedkit and Amberkit take the tasty prize! She opened her other eye and pounced. She landed on the grey and black patched back of Spottedkit.

"Hey!" He squealed and tried to shake her off. Silverkit hung on tight and stretched her neck, trying to nip at the mouse beneath his paws.

"Ha!" With one swipe, Amberkit had got it beneath his dark grey paws.

"Quit playing with your food, Amberkit!" Their mother, Dovewing scolded as she padded through the nursery entrance. Silverkit tumbled off Spottedkit to see Amberkit look down at his paws, ashamed.

"But mother! We have nothing to do all day." Silverkit complained.

"Well, I'm sure your father would like a little company at some times." Dovewing mewed.

"Or, the elders might like a piece of prey."

"Hey, if we do bring the elders a piece of prey every day, then Bramblestar will notice we've been doing apprentices' jobs, so he might think it's time to make us apprentices!" Amberkit suggested. He dashed out with a flick of his tail. Spottedkit started to follow but Silverkit stayed where she was.

"Mother, can I go see Bumblestripe?" She queered.

"As long as he's not too busy."Dovewing replied. The small silver she-kit padded out into the clearing of the camp. Brakenfur was organizing the sun-high and hunting patrols. Silverkit spotted a grey-furred black-striped shape next to Spiderleg. Silverkit padded forward then shrank into her best leaping crouch. She was aiming at the dark grey thick-furred tail. She got ready, and then-

"Yeow!- Silverkit, please get of my tail!" Bumblestripe screeched.

"Shadowclan was never aloud into Thunderclan territory!" She mewed in her best dangerous voice.

"Oh no, the great Thunderclan warrior got me!" Bumblestipe played along. Spottedkit and Amberkit heard the noise and dashed out of the elders' den to join Silverkit.

"Ha! We've got you!" Spottedkit leaped on Bumblestipe's shoulder. Silverkit climbed onto his back. Amberkit was trying to pounce on his flicking tail. Spottedkit tried to paw at Bumblestripe's ear, but Bumblestripe shook him off. Spiderleg sat a few tail-lengths away, watching with interest. Silverkit was already up to his neck while Amberkit had succeeded in pouncing on his tail.

"Oh, no! I'm failing the battle!" Bumblestripe meowed. He pretended to collapse in defeat.

"Yeah, we won!" Spottedkit meowed triumphantly, still lying down after tumbling of Bumblestripe's shoulder.

"Kits, please leave your father be, for I'm sure he was in the middle of a sentence with Spiderleg." Dovewing murmured. She led her kits back into the nursery. Just when she was about to go in, Cloudtail charged into the Thunderclan camp, his fur ruffled.

"Fox…on our…territory!" He panted. Thornclaw, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight came in behind him. Cats started to gather around them, Molepelt and Cherrytail were already volunteering to go and check. They had been made Warriors only five sunrises ago, so this might be their first Warrior mission. Bramblestar bounded down from his den into the clearing. Immediately the cats parted. Silverkit sat by Amberkit and watched.

"What happened?" Bramblestar mewed.

"We… met a dead…fox on…our territory…by…the lake. Cloudtail finished, still panting.

"Is it a male or Female?" Bramblestar asked

"Female. We scented milk on her." Cinderheart replied.

"If it's a Female, she might have kits somewhere on our territory too. Brakenfur, organize a searching party at the Ancient Oak and the Clearing. Tomorrow, organize another at the abandoned twoleg nest." He ordered. The cats parted, and Brakenfur started to organize the searching party at the Clearing. Spottedkit padded up to Silverkit.

"Say, if we catch the fox cubs, won't Bramblestar make us apprentices sooner?" Spottedkit mewed.

"I don't think it's a very good idea." Silverkit replied.

"Whatever you think, I'm going with the idea!" Amberkit's amber eyes twinkled excitedly.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Amberkit creeped out of the nursery, trying not to wake his mother. He padded quietly behind a bush. Now, only Leafpool and Sorreltail were out of their nests talking.

"Did you hear, they found the fox cubs right by the ancient oaks!" Sorreltail murmured quietly. Amberkit quickly padded back into the nursery. He hoped Spottedkit would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

II- Dovewing

"Spottedkit and Amberkit disappeared!" She mournfully told Bumblestripe.

"What?! We have to tell Bramblestar to send extra patrols for a look out for them!" Bumblestripe dashed off in the direction of Bramblestar's den. A moment later, he reappeared with Bramblestar behind him.

"Tell me what happened." Bramblestar mewed facing Dovewing.

"Last night, I heard them whispering in their nests about going somewhere at dawn. This morning, when I woke up, they were gone! I searched in every part of the camp, even Jafeather's den, but I found no trace of their scent!" Dovewing explained.

"Last night rained very heavily, it would be quite impossible to find their scent. Is Silverkit missing?" He queered.

"No." Dovewing replied.

They heard a rustling sound behind them and then Cinderheart appeared with her two kits, Sparklekit and Rainkit behind her.

"What's all this noise? Can't any cat get some sleep here? Have you ever heard of 'peace and quite'?" She mewed groggily. But when her gaze fell on Bramblestar, she dipped her head apologetically.

"I apologize for being so harsh. What's happened here?" She meowed.

"Amberkit and Spottedkit are missing, but Silverkit's still in her nest!" Dovewing mewed in a rush. Sparklekit gasped.

"Mother, what if they get caught by the foxes?" Rainkit whispered. Cinderheart bent down to lick the frightened face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, wherever they are." She mewed gently.

"I'll make an announcement, and send patrols to search by the border markers and around the camp." He mewed. He turned around and padded toward Brackenfur, who was sharing tongues with Sorreltail. When Dovewing turned around, Cinderheart was still staring at her, jaws gapped. Dovewing wanted to go out there herself to search for her beloved kits but she knew it was best to stay in camp.

"Dovewing, you must have had a shock." Bumblestripe mewed soothingly.

"Why not go see Jayfeather for some poppy seeds?" Dovewing hesitated, then quietly padded in the direction of the medicine den. When she entered, Jayfeather was still curled up in his nest, but awake.

"I heard that Amberkit and Spottedkit went missing. Right now isn't the time to panic. The best you can do is take a break and have a rest." Dovewing was surprised by Jayfeather's calm and wise words.

"Here, take these." He used his paw to push the bundle of Poppy Seeds wrapped up by a leaf. She licked it up and padded back into the nursery. Her jaws gapped in a yawn and soon enough, she was curled up in her nest, asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers, This Chapter Might Be Shorter Than All My Other Ones Because I Want All The Interesting Parts In The Next Chapter!**

**Thanks, xXTwinklemoonXx And Samjax For Reviewing This Story. Whoever Reviews On My Storie(s), I'll Review On Their's!**

III-Amberkit

"Are you sure we can do this?" Amberkit whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can. We just got to find ancient oak then search for the foxes' den." Spottedkit mewed quietly. They padded through the thick green forest, scuffling sounds of prey here and there.

"I remember in the elders' tales, Ancient Oak is a big patch very very large trees with branches reaching up to Starclan near the center of Thunderclan territory." They padded through their unknown territory for hours, and finally they came to ancient oak. The two kits stared up at the tall oaks with awe. Finally Spottedkit shook out of the trance.

"C'mon, we don't have time to stare around at trees all day, we still have to find the fox den before Brackenfur's patrol attacks it!" Amberkit silently padded after Spottedkit. Suddenly a musky and ugly scent floated all over.

"I think we must have come near the fox den!" Amberkit bounced up and down excitedly. The two kits raced through the tall oaks. The smell grew stronger and stronger until the reached what seemed like a giant hole on the earth's surface.

"I have an idea." Spottedkit mewed.

"How about you stay out on the other side of the tunnel, then I'll chase them out on this side and when they reach your side of the tunnel, you leap on them by surprise."

"Perfect!" Amberkit was surprised that Spottedkit did not hear the pounding of his heart. He slowly padded to the other entrance while Spottedkit scrambled in the hole. A moment later, he heard a screech and Spottedkit dashed out with the two cubs behind him. But, the cubs were twice as big as them! Amberkit could hear the blood rushing through his ears. Suddenly, a fox cub charged straight toward him and raised a claw. He shook violently as waves of white hot pain went over his whole body. The next thing he saw, was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

IIII-Amberkit

Stars shimmered around Amberkit as he opened an eye. Out of the Shadows, Bluestar padded out and towards him. Her pelt shone with stars, and a bright blue star on her mane.

"Welcome, Amberkit." Bluestar's sweet scent made Amberkit feel warm. Then, more cats padded out, the scent of Thunderclan clung to their fur. Amberkit recognized some of the cats Spiderleg mentioned in the nursery tales. Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Longtail, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, and the last one surprised Amberkit, Firestar. He also had a bright red star on his mane, and warm embers of fire glowed in his eyes.

"Amberkit, you have come to join Starclan." Firestar padded toward him.

"Is my brother dead also?" Amberkit murmured foolishly.

"No, he is safe. When silverpelt covers the sky, you shall watch over him, and see him curled up in his nest." Firestar comforted

"Come." With a wave of his tail, the rest of the cats parted, and Amberkit followed Firestar into his new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers, please review! If you don't want to review to this story, then please review Goldenwing's Tale!**

IIIII-Silverkit

Silverkit yawned as watched Spottedkit curled up in his nest. She padded out of the nursery, not wanting to miss Amberkit's burial. Dovewing was sitting out in the rain alone, unable to eat or sleep, grieving for her dead kit. Silverkit dashed towards her mother and nestled in her pale grey fur. She looked up at her face, but her eyes only showed sadness and loss.

"Leave your mother alone for awhile, Silverkit. She just needs her own time." A voice behind Silverkit startled her. Her father picked her up by the scruff and gently took her to the clearing of Thunderclan camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's yowl echoed across the camp hollow. Silverkit padded towards the nursery entrance and sat down. Cats emerged from their dens, hanging their heads, still in grief to the loss of Amberkit. Silverkit felt like hanging her head and yowling 'How could you Starclan, Amberkit did not deserve to die!' herself but she had to listen to the news Bramblestar had to share.

"This sunrise may bring death and loss, but it may also bring joy." Bramblestar raised his voice.

"Sparklekit, Rainkit, please step forward. They happily bounded towards Bramblestar.

"These two kits have reached their sixth moon, and they are ready to be given mentors. Sparklekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sparklepaw, and Cloudtail shall be your mentor. Cloudtail, I trust you to pass your skill of tracking and braveness to this young apprentice." Cloudtail padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. Sparklepaw looked about to burst with pride in the pouring rain.

"Rainkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Cherrytail, you are ready for an apprentice. I trust you to pass your knowledge and kindness of a warrior to Rainpaw. Cherrytail touched noses with Rainpaw excitedly. Rainpaw puffed out his wet, sloppy chest proudly. Lionblaze and Cinderheart whatched their to kits proudly. Silverkit new one sunrise Spottedkit and she would be one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reader's please review! Or whoever goes by this story, please read it!**

Silverkit

Silverkit woke up to a dewy dawn. The sun had not risen yet but she wanted to go see Spottedkit. She knew she shouldn't disturb Spottedkit but she padded towards the medicine den anyways. Inside, Spottedkit was already awake, grooming himself. His fur was still matted with dry blood. He looked up at Silverkit.

"Jayfeather's out collecting herbs. Is there anything you need?" Spottedkit didn't sound like himself at all. He sounded, well, _older._

"I just wanted to check if you're fine." Silverkit mewed.

"Don't worry, the wounds have healed. There's not much pain anymore. Jayfeather told me next sunrise I'll be able to sleep in the nursery!" Spottedkit ressured her.

"Where's Amberkit?" He continued on.

_Spottedkit doesn't know? _Silverkit gulped.

"Amberkit's um, he's …er … well … let's put it this way, he's … right outside underneath the earth." Silverkit stammered nervously. Spottedkit just stared at her.

"He's dead." She mewed in a rush, in case she'll regret it too soon. Spottedkit gasped.

"But, oh what'll I do? This is all my fault! No one'll ever like me again! Bramblestar won't ever make me an apprentice! If he ever does, no one will want to train me! Dovewing and Bumblestripe will abandon me. Maybe Bramblestar will kick me out of Thunderclan…" Spottedkit's voice faltered. Silverkit wanted to comfort him but she didn't know what to say. The only thing she could do was silently pad out of Jayfeather's den.


	7. Chapter 7

Spottedkit

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highledge!" Bramblestar's call brought Spottedkit springing up to his paws, his fur standing on the end. Dovewing padded towards him and started lapping at his fur. This was Silverkit and his big sunrise. Bramblestar was about to make them apprentices. Dovewing finished grooming his fur.

"I'm so proud of you!" She murmured. Spottedkit padded out of the nursery, and into the center of the clearing. Silverkit bounded after him. The cats of Thunderclan had already gathered, and Bramblestar was watching them proudly. Spottedkit sat down with Silverkit at his side.

"These to kits of Thunderclan have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Silverkit, step forward." Bramblestar's mew was steady and calm. Spottedkit watched as Silverkit excitedly padded forward.

"From this sunrise until your warrior ceremony, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Molepelt will be your mentor." Cats parted as Molepelt proudly padded to stand beside Silverpaw.

"Molepelt, I trust you to pass your determination and nimble authority to this young apprentice." Molepelt bent down and touched Silverpaw's nose.

"Spottedkit, step forward." This was his turn. His heart beating rapidly, he silently padded forwards to meet Bramblestar. All eyes were fixed on him.

"From now on until your medicine cat ceremony, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather." He nearly jumped out of his fur. My destiny was suppose to be a warrior, not just some medicine cat! The crowd started to murmur as Jayfeather padded to meet him.

"Jayfeather, I trust you to pass your sensibility and knowledge to this young apprentice." Bramblestar's gaze was warm and kind, but Spottedpaw couldn't take it in. He just managed to give a small touch of Jayfeather's nose. He turned his head to look at Dovewing and Bumblestripe. They were happy enough. When the cats were about to part, Bramblestar yowled a wait. Cats looked at him curiously as he began speaking.

"The ceremony is not over yet. I have more news. I have spent many seasons watching over this clan, and I have only one life left. Starclan hear this, I am more than glad to serve this clan as it's leader, many clanmates have helped me through, and I thank every one of my clanmates. I request to retire to the elder's rank." Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd. Then Purdy stepped forward. I agree with Bramblestar. He has lead us through many difficult times, and I'm sure the clan appreciates it. Even though I am not part of your clan, I welcome Bramblestar to join the elders.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" The crowd chanted. Then they began, "Brakenstar, Brakenstar!" Spottedpaw had hoped he would one day stand up there, but his dream had been devoured.


End file.
